


The Bridge of Stars

by Potatosarelifepeople



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Astrology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatosarelifepeople/pseuds/Potatosarelifepeople
Summary: "You're here again""I'm always here"In which yukhei finds his own special star





	The Bridge of Stars

The sun was in its final stages of setting, the remaining embers of light basking the view in a soft earthly glow. The forest was silent as he walked, the silence comforting as he drew closer to his destination. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes as he drew closer, which he quickly whipped away, unwilling to allow his emotions to take over him. All he wanted was to reach the old wooden bridge

 

In the past the bridge was used to transport materials and crops between the two towns that inhabited each side of the valley. It was popular for travel, being the only bridge that allowed travelers to pass between both civilizations. But in recent years, following the building of a bigger and much safer bridge, it was left abandoned, only those seeking for a place to be alone willing to visit.

 

Yukhei stopped when the wooden structure came into views. The bridge looked the same, the old rope straining against the weight of the eroding wooden boards. It let off its familiar creaks as the wind blew against it, the entire structure swinging slightly. It looked liked it would've normally except someone was sitting on the ledge.

 

A boy was perched there, fiddling with his battered grey shorts as he picked at the threads that decorated them. An oversized black sweatshirt decorated with silver stars covered his small form, the collar sliding down his shoulder.  The wind blew through his brown hair as he kept his gaze on the skyline, eyes unwavering from the view.

 

Yukhei stood still for a few moments, contemplating what to do before he shrugged, walking across the old bridge, each step causing a loud creak to echo around the valley as he approached the edge.. But the boy did not move, continuing to look forward as is Yukhei wasn't there.

 

“You’re here again” He whispered as he sat down, his legs hanging off the edge next to the boys own tanned ones. He noticed a scar that rested above the boys right eye, the way the skin dipped as it lay resting just above his eyelashes. A small error in something that seemed perfect.

 

“I’m always here” The boy replied, his voice soft as he continued to stare up at the darkening sky, his lips curling into small smile. It slowly spread as he reached up, fingers straining as  the boy leaned back to stare up at the sky, his eyes widening as he took in the sight.

 

“Vrigo is shining brightly tonight” His voice broke the silence, turning his head to send Yukhei a blinding smile.  “It is as if Astraea is watching over humanity from her high place, as if awaiting the day in which the golden age will once come again. _Iam redit et virgo, redeunt Saturnia Regna_ _"_ The boy practically sang, his eyes glistening brightly like the stars around the.

 

Yukhei blinked in confusion, what did he say? Was that Latin? Who even was this women he was talking about.

“Who the hell is Astria?”

 

“Astraea” The boy corrected, grimacing slightly at Yukhei’s pronunciation. “ Astraea is the Goddess of Innocence and Purity, the celestial virgin who will one day return to humanity and bring upon the utopian Golden age, the being who makes up the constellation of Virgo.” The boy explained, waving his hands around slightly in front of him, as he explained. His voice seemed to bounce in excitement as he spoke, admiration at the mention of Goddess seemed to shine out of his eyes, his leg bouncing ever so slightly “Astria however is the titan goddess of nocturnal oracles and falling stars. She transformed herself into an quail and flung herself into the Aegean Sea where she became the island of Ortygia, where her sister Leto, gave birth to her twins Apollo and Artemis, after being shunned by the queen of goddess Hera”

 

Silence filled the area once the boy had done speaking, as Yukhei blinked, trying to take in the information that had been given to him “Wait? Why is Astraea going to bring this new ‘Golden age?’ How is that possible, those stories aren't real”

 

“That is a question you yourself should answer, for you either believe that the stars were once the gods that ruled over our lands or simply what you have been told in your lifetime” The boy giggled, turing his head to look up up the brightly lit sky, where the moon shone its translucent beams onto the earth below.  


Yukhei was left in his thoughts, mouth agape as the words sunk in. The boy was mysterious, he talked as if he had alive for centuries, yet he only looked as if he was still in his teens. The boys golden skin seemed to shine, even in the dead of night, a small glow surrounding his form. Fluffy brown hair framed his face, gold flashing through as it caught the light. Small moles decorated his face,but on further inspection, yukhei released they weren't moles. Tiny black stars littered his skin, depicting a small constellation that spread over his honeyskin.

 

Yukhei recognised it straight away, it was the Ursa Minor or as many referred to it as the Little Dipper. His mother used to tell him the story behind the constellation. Zeus, disguised as the figure of Artemis, had seduced a nymph called callisto who quickly fell pregnant with his son. After this had been discovered, Queen Hera turned her into a bear. Her Son Arcas, who had become a hunter, came across his mother in her bear form and attempted to shoot her with his arrow. Zeus stopped this however and had turned him into a bear and placed both mother and Son into the sky, where they became the constellation of Ursa Major and Ursa Minor.

 

When Yukhei had first heard this story, he grew scared at the thought of the punishment the duo had received. But his mother had quickly shushed him, taking his hands in her own smooth ones. There she had told him that they no longer faced the pain that they had faced during Hera’s wrath and now had the comfort of each other for the rest of eternity, that they were no longer alone.

 

Ever since then, Yukhei had wanted nothing more but to become a star up in the sky. The thought that he could be up there in peace forever, only him and the people he wished to spend the rest of eternity with. But as he had quickly learned, Life was unwilling to bring him happiness and soon the once colourful world he had explored with his mother, had simply become a black and white image resting on the head of a single grave stone.

 

A hand touched his cheek gently, jolting him out of his thoughts. His eyes widened as he felt the familiar feeling of water running down his cheeks, the burning sensation in his chest practically choking him. Gasping for breathe, Yukhei lunged forward, burying his face into the palm of the boys cheek. Sobs rattled his body as he hunched over, gripping the delicate arm tightly as if he was about to snap it. But the boy made no complaint, simply allowing Yukhei to take comfort in his presence.

 

Time passed slowlly as he wept, the emotions he had kept inside unwilling to falter as he finally allowed them to leave. Gaping, he soon felt the familiar emptiness fill him and soon, silence once again filled the valley. Then, the situation set in and he felt his heart stop. He had just broken down, broken down right in front of this stanger. Heck he had most likely hurt him from the way he had been gripping his arm. Immediately he bowed his head, fear spreading across his body as he sputtered out an apology.

 

“Fuckk I-I didn’t mean t-to do that.. I-I sorry please forget that i did-”

 

A hand interrupted him, lifting his chin to stare up at the other. Quickly, YUkhei closed his eyes, unwilling to stare at him out of shame of what he had done.

  
“Open your eyes Yukhei, I want you to look at me”

 

As if one command, He felt his lids open and immediately he felt the entire world freeze.

Eyes the colour of gold stared down at him. Stars littered the pupils as if the entire universe was trapped inside them. The iris’s shone with the beauty of the milky way, suns blazing as their planets continued their routes. They were beautiful, the sight sending warmth straight through his body, into his very soul.

 

Shaking, he reached up, gently touching the skin that surrounded the boys eyes. It was soft, warm under his fingertips as he continued to admire them. His surroundings seemed to turn into nothing, the only thing mattering was the beauty of the boy in front of him

 

The boy smiled softly at him, gently reaching up to pull one of his hands from his face. Pulling his down, he linked their fingers together, squeezing tightly “You’re no longer alone Yukhei” The boy whispered, his voice soft as he leaned forward, their faces centimetres apart as he continued to talk “I promise you that”

 

Leaning forward, their lips connected and all he could feel was bliss, the wooden bridge disappeared under his touch as finally, he allowed himself to fall into the arms of happiness, that he was with his very own star.

 

Later people would argue over the appearance of two new stars, ones that seemed to outshine the rest in the night sky.

“

_“Urania, o'er her star-bespangled lyre,_

_With touch of majesty diffused her soul;_

_A thousand tones, that in the breast inspire,_

_Exalted feelings, o er the wires'gan roll—_

_How at the call of Jove the mist unfurled,_

_And o'er the swelling vault—the glowing sky,_

_The new-born stars hung out their lamps on high,_

_And rolled their mighty orbs to music's sweetest sound.”_

  


**Author's Note:**

> Tadah  
> I wrote this really late at night so i'm sorry if its a bit messy!  
> If you have any questions I can answer them if you wish
> 
> yeah this is like my second ever fanfic so please mind the bad writing lol
> 
> Also I can’t spell so yeah
> 
> Twitter; @Lysiae_Sun if you want to ask any more questions 


End file.
